


Aftermath

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Let's get out of here you bastard [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's trying to keep himself busy after this emotional day, when he gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after episode 25. I'm sure I'm not the only one with this idea. Just a little drabble.

"Shit, shit, shit...."

Percy's hands were shaking, the bullet casing he'd been handling fell to the floor with a soft clang. Cursing... His mother had taught him better than that, and yet after everything that had transpired this evening, he felt that for once in his life it was appropriate.

Leaning forward, careful not to hit his head on his workbench, he started searching for the lost casing that he hadn't even been able to fill with black powder. Perhaps he should stop for the night, not attempt to build another bomb when he couldn't even do this, but his hands needed to be busy right now, his mind needed to be busy or he'd lose himself in what could have been.

Everyone could have died. Vax could have died.

He almost had.

Vex's desperate screams, the fear in everyone's eyes, the blood lust so clear on the Briarwood's faces... He could all still see it so clearly in his mind.

"Just get... get over here."

The casing had rolled all the way under the workbench, and he needed to get up from his seat, to get on his knees and fish for it with his hand. Finally he felt it between his clammy fingers, and managed to pull it out. Instead of sitting back on his small bench, he stayed on the floor, casing in hand, thinking.

He couldn't do this to them, he couldn't bring his family into this. They may not be related, but that's what they were, family, and the Briarwoods were threatening them all. They knew where they lived now, but it was clear that for now they would lick their wounds, and then wait for Percy to take the next step. Wherever they were, they'd sure give him one hell of a welcome. And they were vampires - vampires! Just strolling right into their lair would be suicide, and no matter how prepared they were, it would be one hell of a fight, a deadly one perhaps. Percy wasn't sure how many times he would be able to watch his family almost die before it became too much. Images of the fight against K'varn still haunted his dreams.

Percy was lost in thought for a while, fingers digging into his palm, the casing creating markings on his skin, that he only heard the knock on his door when it became more insistent. He stood, and placed the casing back onto his workbench, flustered at this sudden interruption of his thoughts. Opening the door only a crack, he pulled it open wider when he saw Vax standing there, dressed in just a simple linen shirt and comfortable trousers, his feet bare.

"Knew you'd be here", the half elf said with a crooked grin on his face. "Can I come in, or are you... preoccupied?"

Vax's gaze wandered from his face to Percy's torso, which was halfway uncovered, the jacket he had been wearing unbuttoned, and there was nothing underneath. In his bewilderment he had completely forgotten about it, and found himself blushing, hastily trying to button up his jacket as best he could. Some of those buttons were definitely not in the holes they were meant for, but it would do for now.

"No, no, come in..." He stepped back, let his friend inside and closed the door again, making his way back to his workbench to keep fumbling with the casing.

Percy was pretending to be preoccupied, because he had no idea what to say to him. It was all his fault, the fact that he almost died, that he still had marking visible on his neck where he'd been bit, that he looked as tired as Percy had never seen him before. The bags under the half elf's eyes made him look about ten years older, and though he knew Vax would heal, it didn't lessen the guilt that he felt. A simple apology would not be enough, a simple thank you wouldn't do either. With all his proper training, the social graces he'd learned, nothing had ever prepared him for something like this.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing", he heard Vax's voice behind him, coming closer as he joined Percy on his little bench. He hadn't moved, and so his friend's leg was pressed closely to his left one, as Percy tried to look like he was still working. This was not how he was supposed to fill a bullet casing, and he hoped that Vax wouldn't notice. "Tonight was... rough."

Percy huffed, smiling a humourless smile.

"That's an understatement."

"Percy." Vax's hand slowly came up to cover his own, gently pulling it away from the casing. "Stop what you're doing for a moment and look at me."

He hesitated, took a deep breath and put everything safely away, making sure not to use his left hand, the one that was covered with Vax's. A few more moments looking at the wood in front of him, and he finally turned his head. His friend looked so tired, for once not so full of life and fervor, he looked as if he were still close to death's door, too close for Percy's taste, and there was worry in his eyes.

"You're not okay." It was a statement, not a question, both knowing it was true.

"No, I'm really not. You almost died because of me." Despite still not knowing what to say, he also felt that he couldn't hold it in anymore. His fault, it was all his fault.

"Nonsense." Vax's reply made him tilt his head slightly, and frown. What on earth did he mean? "Many people, myself and my sister included, are of the strong belief that I almost died because I am reckless and foolish. You had nothing to do with it."

"You would never have been in this position if it hadn't been for me", Percy insisted. "You could have had a nice meal, and left, you wouldn't have needed to sneak around and get... get bit by a damn vampire!"

"You know, I think it makes me look rather... rogue-ish, I might keep the scar, it certainly is a conversation starter", he said with a wink, making Percy's cheeks heat up, but then he squeezed his hand, and grew more serious again. "Nothing that happened tonight is on you. We are family, chosen family, and I believe that is even more important. We all chose to be with you, to fight for you, and I am no exception. Everything I did tonight, I did for you, and I would do it again."

"Please don't say that." Percy had freed his hand from Vax's grip, now clinging to the front of his shirt with both. "Don't you ever do this again. You are not allowed to die, do you hear me?"

Vax's smile was tired, and seemed brittle, but some of his usual energy was back in his eyes, that little twinkle he got when he was just about to do something really stupid. Once more he gently covered Percy's hands with his, squeezed them as his smile grew wider.

"Not allowed, hm? Well then, it seems I have no choice but to obey."

He had no idea why this admission made him emotional, maybe because it was just so _Vax_ to say something like this, but he felt his eyes filling with tears, could barely see his friend sitting up and leaning forward, still holding on to his hands. But he could feel, oh he could feel Vax's lips on his own, so soft. Could feel his long hair that had fallen over his shoulders tickle both their hands, and he could still feel the dread that had gripped his heart when he'd seen Vax face down on the grass, unmoving. With that fear still so fresh in his mind he found himself deepening the kiss, hungry to feel him still here, still alive, still perfect, stupid, reckless, wonderful Vax.

Percy pulled back when he gathered some of his higher brain functions again, feeling his cheeks going crimson at their sudden kiss.

"I apologize", he said. "That was not seemly."

"Oh, Percival", Vax sighed with a low chuckle. "Kissing me back wasn't seemly?"

"I got a little carried away there..."

The half elf inched closer to him, almost sitting in his lap. He disentangled their fingers, and cupped Percy's cheek, who could not look away from those captivating eyes.

"I think you should get carried away more often", Vax said, his thumb gently brushing over his cheek, and he could not help but close his eyes for a moment, to just enjoy the sensation.

"Do you, well, do you really want... me?", Percy finished lamely, only now looking away. He felt silly for asking, to be this open, but he knew his friend. How flirty he was with a lot of people, especially Gilmore. It was the reason he had forced himself not to think further of that kiss he had pressed on his cheek in the Underdark. It had been difficult, to say the least. "I mean there is Gilmore and your sister-"

"I ask you to please not bring up my sister right now." His friend pretended to shudder, and made a grimace, causing Percy to chuckle and relax a little. "She is protective of me but she does not tell me who I like or chose to be with. As for Gilmore and I, we play games, ones that we are both very aware of, but that I am willing to stop playing any time."

Again he sat up a little, closing the distance between them to press his lips once more to Percy's. He couldn't help but melt into this kiss, having literally dreamt about it so many times. Dreaming, however, did not compare to the real thing, all these sensations flooding him. The softness of his lips, the warmth of his mouth, the small sigh escaping his lips as he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?", Vax asked, but this time Percy didn't let him move very far away, wrapping his arms around his waist to really pull him into his lap now.

"I believe it does", he whispered as he pulled the half elf into a hug, holding him tightly, so grateful that he was still here. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"My, Percival, so forward...", he mumbled, rocking his hips against his own.

"I just mean sleep. I... I would rest easier knowing you're here, safe."

Vax pulled away from the hug, to look at him and cup his cheeks once more. He nodded, an understanding in his eyes, and later that night, Vax wrapped completely around Percy, they both found their sleep to be restful and without nightmares.


End file.
